


My Theta

by OrinokoMcGee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Don't ask me how old theta is i don't know, M/M, The Master is rather shocked, Theta is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrinokoMcGee/pseuds/OrinokoMcGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Naismith's men have kidnapped the Master. Theta Sigma somehow appears and the story continues from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young boy with brown eyes and blonde hair looked at the man sat in the chair, turned his head in puzzlement and sat on his lap making sure not to fall off.

The man tried to move his legs but couldn't retrained to the chair, blindfolded and unable to utter a word. Wondering what was sitting on his lap, he breathed in the scent around him and the fragrence of red grass.

Whatever that was putting pressure on his legs lightened and he could feel a tugging on his gag,then it was gone his hot mouth feeling cool against the cold air. Soon he felt another tug on the strap that shielded his eyes, when this was gone his eyes opened slowly but quickly closed them, pupils reacting to the harsh light of the room. 

His eyes turned and focused on the image in front of him, the young boy who had undo the bindings, the boy with brown eyes and blonde hair, The boy that was Theta Sigma...


	2. Chapter 2

The young boy who had freed The Master from the harsh material covering his face, looked up at him in awe, fascinated by the colour of his hair, the way the light hit it. It reminded him of his own hair, even though Theta had curly locks and The Master's was a mess...he didn't care...Theta loved it all the same...he loved The Master after all...even after all the war, the hate and the loss.

The Master, Koschei was his and no one elses...

The Master at that point couldn't speak, even if he could, his mind wasn't functioning, as his chocolate eyes looked into the young Gallifreyan's...He couldn't contain himself when Theta reached his long pale fingers to The Master, stroking his unshaved face.

This isn't real...how could it be, Theta is DEAD. 

Theta wrapped his thin arms around The Master's neck whispering into his ear.

"Do you remember when we were children, running across the lands of your father, through the red grass, feeling the cool breeze of the amber sky against our skin".

The Master simply nodded his head then Theta continued.

"I remember that one day, that all so special day, when we sat by the silver trees,I said that simple sentence to you. I said...I Love You Koschei...remember?"

His eyes were moist feeling the tears making paths down his face...

He knew he was crying...he didn't care and Theta didn't mind, once he felt the tears falling onto his cheek he pulled back, wipping his eyes with his pale fingers.


End file.
